


Would You Believe Me When I Say 'I Love You'?

by starrywolf101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Blood, Boys Kissing, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, References to Depression, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short One Shot, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: He loved Virgil...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Would You Believe Me When I Say 'I Love You'?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hanahaki Disease fic... I promise that there really isn't anything graphic, but if you're not okay with this kind of story, then turn back! You have been warned!

_ He loved Virgil… _

That revelation was what started the burning in his chest. It felt like an itch that he just couldn't scratch. The hardest part was coming to terms with these feelings.

_ He loved Virgil... _

Logan carried on with his work, ignoring the constricting knot burning in his chest. He shoved  _ that _ thought to the back of mind. He had no time to question his own emotions; Thomas needed him to keep working.

_ He loved Virgil… _

The thought –the suffocating pain– followed him through the following days. Yet, Logan never mentioned it to any of the others. He made no outward signs of his suffering. Logan kept working. 

_ He loved Virgil… but did Virgil love him back? _

That froze Logan in his spot. Suddenly, all the emotions he was pushing back had burst forth.  _ He was afraid _ . The tickle spread to his throat, and he started coughing on reflex. Everything hurt. Logan opened his eyes— he hadn't even realized that he closed them in the first place. Clutched in his hand were a few violet petals. His blood goes cold… what did this mean!? Why did he cough up flower petals!? Logan immediately starts scouring the internet for a possible diagnosis. Now, normally he wouldn't use the internet to search up illnesses, but this was no ordinary scenario! After a few minutes, he stumbles upon an imaginary illness: 'Hanahaki Disease'. The 'unrequited love sickness'... unrequited meant that he wasn't loved back…

_ Virgil could never love him. _

The longer Logan thought about it, the more sense it made. Of course he could get an imaginary disease! He was imaginary! Logan researched and researched this new illness. He took notes from every available source. He learned that there were three ways to be rid of the flowers; surgery, confession, or death. Since death literally wasn't an option for him, and none of them knew how to perform surgery, that left him with only one choice. He could confess to Virgil in the off-chance that his feelings could be requited! But…

_ What would Virgil want with a robot? _

Sure, Logan understood he wasn't literally a robot, but he might as well be with his lack of emotional experience. He would only drag the other side down in the long run.

_ Virgil could never love him. _

He carried on as normal, ignoring his problem. He buried himself in his work, pretending his illness wasn't worsening. Within a few weeks, Logan was hacking up full flowers— the pain was unbearable each time. Although he understood how illogical it was for him to breath, Logan panicked each time his throat was blocked off by violet flowers. The petals were always coated in blood...

_ He was a freak. _

The coughing fits became frequent enough that Logan cut out leaving his room altogether. The others started begging Logan to talk; always asking if they had done something wrong. If Logan had the energy, he would've laughed. Of course they didn't do anything wrong! He was wrong...

_ Useless _

When a fully-formed, thorny rose had started to make its way up Logan's throat, he went into full-blown panic attack mode. The thorns caught in the sore flesh of his throat as petals suffocated him. He wasn't sure when Virgil had appeared, but at some point, the anxious side had helped to extract the rose from his esophagus. Logan started to dry heave while Virgil rubbed small circles on his back. When his fit finally ends, he can't bring himself to look the other in the eye. "How did you know to find me?" Logan rasps out, cringing out how weak he sounded. Virgil gently lifts his chin up, making Logan look him in the eyes. Virgil looked so sad…

_ He only pities you… _

"I felt a spike of anxiety, and I took a wild guess and assumed it was you," Virgil softly mumbled. "Looks like I was correct." Logan pulls away from the other, even though every instinct in his body told him to lean into the warmth that Virgil provided. He curls in on himself, flinching when Virgil picks up the thorny rose that dripped blood from its petals. "Who are these for?" The softness of Virgil's voice only hurt Logan further.

_ He'll be disgusted when he learns. _

Now or never… Logan forces himself to maintain eye-contact with Virgil, telling himself that this was the only logical solution. Willing himself to continue, Logan opens his mouth, one word tears itself from his lips: "You." The look of shock and confusion burns Logan's heart.

_ Of course he would react that way! He hates- _

Logan's thoughts are silenced by a pair of lips on his own.

_ Virgil loves him… _

Just like that, the ache in his lungs; the burning in his chest dissipates. 

_ Virgil loves him… _

When they pull away from each other, Virgil's eyes crinkled with his smile. "You're an idiot," Virgil says. There was no malice in his voice, no ill-intention hidden in his words.

_ Virgil loves him… and he loves Virgil! _


End file.
